


[Fanvid] This love will be your downfall

by PaperHearts (phearts)



Series: Fanvids by PaperHearts [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phearts/pseuds/PaperHearts
Summary: "Agent Scully is already in love."
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Fanvids by PaperHearts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/704208
Kudos: 5





	[Fanvid] This love will be your downfall

I'm archiving my fanvids so here's an XF video made in 2013, before the HD remaster and the Revival mess. Focused on S1-S7.

**[Youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9tqjUF65c3g) **

Music: Ellie Goulding - This Love Will be Your Downfall


End file.
